1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to skateboards and particularly to skateboards in which one end of the skateboard may be twisted or rotated, with respect to the other end, by the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various skateboard designs have been available for many years. Skateboards have been developed in which a front platform and a rear platform are spaced apart and interconnected with a torsion bar or other element which permits the front or rear platform to be twisted or rotated with respect to the other platform. Such skateboards have limitations related to various maneuvers such as grinding. Grinding refers to the skateboard over obstacles, such as steps and along walls, where an edge of the obstacle grinds against a portion of the body of the skateboard, such as the torsion bar or a torsion bar housing, rather than just the wheels.
What is needed is a new skateboard design without such limitations.